Dear Fionna
by Ryuzaki-22
Summary: Marshall Lee's plotting again to surprise Fionna but now, by writing a 'love letter'. Will he succeed on confessing his long time feelings for her? FioLee. Oneshot. R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time, if I were, I would have make my own character and ship myself with Marshall Lee lol :D

**Dear Fionna**

**by Ryuzaki-22**

~ x . X . x ~

"I never thought it would be this hard, ughh…"

Crumpled paper was being thrown across the room again for the nth time as the vampire floats around the blonde's house, "I should finish this before she gets home."

The cheeky Marshall Lee flew to the ceiling and sat there, having a pen and a new piece of paper on either hands, "Hmm... what else should be written here?" he grinned, imagining how the blonde would react when she finally reads the _love letter _he's been planning for a very long time now, and thought this is the best time to let her know _everything._

Suddenly, a loud thud of a door being slammed closed; "Shit, she's back already?" the vampire couldn't move as if he's mesmerized when he saw Fionna. He stayed at his position, while his devilish crimson eyes followed the blonde's actions, enjoying his perfect view. Her cheerful humming was replaced by scowls when her azure orbs caught the piles of crumpled paper scattered everywhere in her own house.

Laughing silently but wickedly as usual, Marshall Lee always love to annoy the hell out of Fionna, thinking how insanely cute she is when she's this mad, especially when its done by him.

"Its you isn't it, trespassing again in my territory… Marshall Lee."

The vampire cringed by hearing her serious tone that never fails to scare him, making the paper on his hand slipped from his grasp and at the same time, a gust of wind blew it, "F-Fuck—" he tried to fly toward the paper to catch it, but Fionna was about to look up so he flew away in a flash and hid in the shadows.

"Hm?" the paper landed on her face, "What's thi…?"

Marshall sneaked behind on one of the furniture to see what her reaction would be as she started reading it. He got a nice position to view her delicate face, but her brows were furrowed all the time, "What a horrible handwriting, really. I can't understand anything…"

'Hey, how dare she mock my writing,' the vampire scowled through his mind, then let out a heavy sigh, 'but still, I guess that letter is a failed attempt huh… I won't give up though.'

"… but the only words that I can fully read is the first two words sayi—"

"Dear Fionna…" a slight seductive tone in a low stern voice echoed around the place. This made Fionna shiver although a small blush crept on her cheeks, she spoke out, "Marshall c'mon I know that's you, show yourself now."

There's no answer nor any noise was being made, she turned to her right side and spoke again, but this time, in a tone of annoyance, "Okay, just tell me about this trash everywhere and this letter?" she raised the paper and pointed to it with her free hand, but after a minutes later, there it is again, the silence.

"Seriously Marshall, is this some kind of your 'games' again?"

Silence.

"Fine," then she started walking, with her chin up high, "if you won't spill it out then I'll just—"

"Do you really wanna know?"

As his voice echoed around again, Fionna stopped midstep, 'You already got me curious everything about this, idiot.' she started gazing around her house, thinking she might probably see the sneaky vampire hiding somewhere, "I'm all ears, Marshall. Just speak out now, whatever it may be I'll listen to it…"

Smiling, the blonde walked around, swaying those curvy hips of hers while her both hands intertwined placed on her back, "You actually don't need to write on a piece of paper if you wanna talk to me, especially if you have that terrible writing." she giggled when she took a good look to the letter once again, "You can tell me everything, no need to hide and secrets, and yourself too you know. Just come on out now and say it right in front of my—"

As Fionna turned around, the vampire appeared before her, floating upside down and smirking at her. Their faces is only inches away from one another, they even can feel each other's breaths tickling each other faces. Fionna can feel her face is heating up, staring directly to the vampire's alluring eyes this near is new to her, making her heartbeat pound faster, "M-Marshall, what a-are you—"

"I love you."

With those words finally left Marshall Lee's mouth, he kissed her softly on the lips. He gave her a remarkable wink then smiled for the last time before leaving the flushed and dumbfounded Fionna.

~ x . X . x ~

**A/N**: Aww I love FioLee so much and this idea got stuck in my head after watching some of fan made videos so I decided to write it down immediately! Hope ya'll like it, and don't forget to leave a review, okay~? ^o^

Thanks for reading c:


End file.
